


Counting

by thosepoorsouls



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Daniel Sousa, Pining, Pre-Series, if you want it to be, or early series one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepoorsouls/pseuds/thosepoorsouls
Summary: Un-betaed so have patience with any mistakes.





	Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so have patience with any mistakes.

He had stopped counting.

Stopped counting how many times their fingers had brushed. 

(five)

How many times their eyes had met. 

(four today, only one yesterday)

How many times he had caught himself staring at her trying to figure out what she was thinking about. 

(eight just this last week what was  _wrong_ with him).

He certainly had never thought about the jolt that went through his stomach every time she entered the room, or how he always knew when she did. He wasn’t afraid to talk to her, not really. She was a sensible person and he could be too. Oh, he had not counted the times when she smiled either. 

(too few) 

(three counting last Friday, one time at  _him_ ) 

Sometimes, when Thompson were especially silly or when one of the boys really had reached a new level of incompetence she would look at him as if she was sharing some sort of joke with him and him only, and those days he’d often lie awake at night staring at the ceiling, unable to stop thinking about her.

“Carter, lunch orders!” sounded chief Dooley’s voice across the room.

The way her shoulders tensed made him wanna punch someone, but all he could do was glare and hope he could lift her spirits a bit. 

“The ususal, agent Sousa?”

“Yes please.” He hurridly added “You don’t have to… I mean, I could go…”

“No please for the umpteenth time: I can handle them. I appreciate what you are trying to do but really, I am capable of picking my own battles.” 

(This was the second time this week he wanted to punch his coworkers. And it was only Tuesday.)

“Yes sorry, I know.” This time he let her go with a wary smile. She gave him a smile (four! and _two_ at him).

But no, he wasn’t counting anymore. 

She made a call, and as she went out to get the orders he went back to his report. He didn’t look up to see her leaving the room, but he was sure he could have pinpointed the exact second she was out of sight anyway. This was the fourth time in a row she were the one to collect everyone’s lunch. Five times ago Krezminsky had lost a bet. 

He didn’t count the minutes until she came back. He definitely didn’t count the minutes until she was back when Thompson suggested he would. 

(seventeen minutes, thirty-six seconds)

It all seemed like a lifetime anyway. 

He actually didn’t feel terrible about it – never having a chance and all that. Life was pretty good, work wasn’t too bad considering, (considering what exactly?) and he did get to meet her every day. Some days the sun shone even in New York and the pain in his amputated leg somewhat changed character. 

He went to get a cup of coffe and on the way up from his chair he knocked his penholder over and the pens scattered over the floor. With a heavy sigh he bent down on one knee to pick them up. He felt a hand brush against his own. 

_Peggy._

She swiftly put the pens back where the belonged and put the penholder on his desk. Then she stood up, gave him a hand and went back to her report without a word.

(Six times. Their fingers had brushed six times.)

But yeah, he had stopped counting. 

(how many times had he actually let himself think of kissing her?)

And after coffe he would stop thinking about her all together.

(once, just once.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is supposed to be a part two but who knows when it will be finished? Certainly not me.  
> I'm looking for a beta so if you wanna give it go (and/or would like a friend) just send me a message! You can find me on tumblr as thosepoorsoulswhodwellinnight.


End file.
